the_warrior_cats_roleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Kittypets/Roleplay
Here you can RP as a kittypet. Archives 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 In a Twoleg Garden.... Orca padded around. 21:10, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Paris looked around, searching for someone. 15:04, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Night padded over to Paris.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:08, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Ice walked by. 13:25, October 6, 2013 (UTC) "Hey, have you seen a cat named Levi recently?" Paris asked Night. 15:13, October 6, 2013 (UTC) "Yeah, Why?" Night asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 15:27, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Derek padded up to Levi. "I've decided to take your offer." He purred and licked Levi on the ear. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 20:51, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Levi purred happily. --- "I just need to talk to him," said Paris to Night. "It's important." 21:01, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Derek smiled happily. He saw Paris and called him over. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 21:08, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Paris quickly padded over to Levi. "Levi," he said. "Can my family and I please stay in your backyard?" "Um, yeah, sure, but why?" Levi asked. "In twoleg place there's been a lot of smoke, so much that it's hard to breathe, I just need my kits to be safe." 21:18, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Derek stood by Levi, tails twined. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 21:48, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Night padded up to Levi, Paris, and Derek.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:19, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Bino successfully jump onto the fence, and laid down. Climbing onto a fence is always exhausting. Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png Night padded up to Bino.Night 04:55, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Paris saw the smoke clearing up, so he said goodbye to everyone and left with his family. 23:40, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Derek purred as he saw Levi. "Hey Levi, can I join you tonight? My folks are leaving this afternoon." --- Gem followed her foster parents. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 23:42, October 13, 2013 (UTC) "Well yeah, of course," Levi purred. 23:47, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Derek smiled and sat down, his limbs were aching. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 23:48, October 13, 2013 (UTC) "Ey, can you stop? I can hear you breathing from up here, and as you can see, I'm trying to sleep!" Bino shouted at Night. He fell after the word sleep. Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png "Okay..." Night meowed.Night 01:27, October 14, 2013 (UTC) "Now shoo, get out," Bino said from the other side of the fence. Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png Night went over to a near by pond and splashed water on Bino.Night 10:15, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Bino swore, and pushed Night. Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png Night fell in the pond "Thanks! I like the water" he meowed.Night 23:07, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Bino hissed, "Just remember, I never forgive anyone." Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png "Okay, sounds good" Night meowed as he swam around in the pond.Night 13:28, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Bonnington stepped outside of his Twoleg nest lazily, and stretched slowly in the sun, hearing his old bones creak. Last Dragon ChroniclesFire Within Ice Fire Fire Star Fire EternalDark FireFire WorldFire AscendingChris D'Lacey 14:26, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Night padded out of the pond.Night 14:31, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Derek pushed Bino into the pond before padded down to Levi's house. He pawed on the back door a few times and waited. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 17:47, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Levi's owner opened the door to let Levi outside. 17:49, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Night padded over to Derek.Night 17:51, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Bino hissed, "Is everyone an idiot here?" Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png "Yup" Night replied.Night 17:57, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Bino hissed again and jumped over his fence into his yard again. Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png Bonnington yawned lazily and leapt up onto the fence on the border of his Twoleg Nest, scaring off a squirrel who had been perching there. A shriek was heard from the nest. Crap, thought Bonnington, leaping off the fence. That's probably the girl... Time to go! He dashed away from the nest as quickly as his old, tired paws would take his plump body. Last Dragon ChroniclesFire Within Ice Fire Fire Star Fire EternalDark FireFire WorldFire AscendingChris D'Lacey 12:15, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Night padded into his house.Night 13:11, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Bonnington padded over to the pond, and stared into its murky depths. Last Dragon ChroniclesFire Within Ice Fire Fire Star Fire EternalDark FireFire WorldFire AscendingChris D'Lacey 09:57, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Night shook his fur.Night 10:33, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Bonnington suddenly lost his footing on the slippery surface of the shoreline, and fell into the pond. He resurfaced, moments later, looking actually quite thin with his puffy brown fur slicked back. Last Dragon ChroniclesFire Within Ice Fire Fire Star Fire EternalDark FireFire WorldFire AscendingChris D'Lacey 12:26, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Copper was getting sick of his Kittypet life,Ice was bored,The both went back to the rouge territory,(Coutuine in R RP)Winxclubfan1 (talk) 12:31, October 25, 2013 (UTC) (Winx this is the last time you get to move cats from a different RP) Night licked his paws.Night 12:59, October 25, 2013 (UTC) (Yep but I had to get ice back home)Silver yawned.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 12:59, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Night dried his fur.Night 13:00, October 25, 2013 (UTC) When nights back was turned silver pushed Night into more water.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 13:02, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Night padded back out and dried his fur once again.Night 13:03, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Bonnington got out and started sunning himself on a rock near Night and Silver. Last Dragon ChroniclesFire Within Ice Fire Fire Star Fire EternalDark FireFire WorldFire AscendingChris D'Lacey 11:49, October 26, 2013 (UTC) "You okay?" Night asked Bonnington.Night 12:24, October 26, 2013 (UTC) "Yup." Bonnington's green eyes seemed to flash purple for a second. "I'm fine." Last Dragon ChroniclesFire Within Ice Fire Fire Star Fire EternalDark FireFire WorldFire AscendingChris D'Lacey 02:51, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Levi sat under a tree. 03:52, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Suddenly A moving van came and Some new twolegs moved in and they had a cat and they let him Outside to play.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 08:11, October 27, 2013 (UTC) "That's good" Night meowed.Night 11:40, October 27, 2013 (UTC) The cat went over to Night.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 12:11, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Bea padded towards the cats. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 12:12, October 27, 2013 (UTC) "Hi" Night meowed.Night 12:13, October 27, 2013 (UTC) "I'm Sooty whats your name?" Asked the cat.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 12:14, October 27, 2013 (UTC) "Er, Bea..." she replied, interested about Sooty. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 12:15, October 27, 2013 (UTC) "My name is Night" he meowed.Night 12:19, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Sooty nodded,"It looks like this Neighbour hood is nice I hope the rest of the cats are nice" Said Sooty.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 12:21, October 27, 2013 (UTC) "Eh, a couple could be grumpy at times," Bea admitted. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 12:21, October 27, 2013 (UTC) "Bea is right" Night meowed.Night 12:24, October 27, 2013 (UTC) "I wonder How I got my name" Said Sooty.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 12:29, October 27, 2013 (UTC) "Dunno," Bea said. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 12:30, October 27, 2013 (UTC) (First letters of names are always capital Winx!) "I don't know either" Night meowed.Night 12:40, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Bonnington got up to greet Sooty. Last Dragon ChroniclesFire Within Ice Fire Fire Star Fire EternalDark FireFire WorldFire AscendingChris D'Lacey 13:05, October 27, 2013 (UTC) "Hi" Night meowed to Bonnington as he padded over.Night 13:11, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Sooty thought to himself "I hope the other cats are friendly I better go say hi" He thought to himself.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 14:08, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Night yawned.Night 14:18, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Bino dragged his plump body to his door, when he heard cats talking nearby. Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png Bonnington sat down and started grooming himself. "Hello." Last Dragon ChroniclesFire Within Ice Fire Fire Star Fire EternalDark FireFire WorldFire AscendingChris D'Lacey 09:46, October 28, 2013 (UTC) "How many cats are here?" Asked Sooty.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 10:03, October 28, 2013 (UTC) "How are ya?" Night asked.Night 10:23, October 28, 2013 (UTC) "I'm good." Bonnington turned to Sooty. "With you here? Probably about 20." Last Dragon ChroniclesFire Within Ice Fire Fire Star Fire EternalDark FireFire WorldFire AscendingChris D'Lacey 21:01, October 28, 2013 (UTC) "That's good" Night meowed to Bonnington.Night 22:52, October 28, 2013 (UTC) (I actually counted, there are 19) Bonnington grinned cheekily. Last Dragon ChroniclesFire Within Ice , "Well thanks" Said Sooty,His Twolegs started calling him in,"Better go bye" Said sooty going into his house.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 08:34, October 29, 2013 (UTC) "Bye" Night meowed.Night 13:57, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Derek padded around Levi's backyard. --- Dawn yawned loudly and sat down near the pond. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 01:14, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Levi fell asleep by the little fish pond. 01:23, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Night padded over to Dawn.Night 01:56, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Nenota walked out of her twoleg home. She smiled at Bonnington before walking past himDappleh Falling is a way of Landing 17:14, October 30, 2013 (UTC) "Hi" Night meowed to Dawn.Night 19:42, October 30, 2013 (UTC) After Sooty was done his dinner he went back out,"Guess what guys?,My sister is coming to live here" He said.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 08:47, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Night waited for Dawn to reply.Night 12:43, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Sootys sister Silky was at her new home.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 13:15, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Night looked at the pond.Night 13:19, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Silky Licked some water of the pond.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 20:29, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Nenota surprised by the new tom decided to introduce herself despite her shyness "uh, hi a-are you new here?" Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 22:18, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Night looked over to Silky and Nenota.Night 01:55, November 1, 2013 (UTC) "Yep Im new here" Said Sooty.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 09:33, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Night looked back at the pond.Night 13:15, November 1, 2013 (UTC) "So, what's your name?" She asked sooty 14:04, November 1, 2013 (UTC) "Its Sooty" He said.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 14:29, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Night looked at Dawn.Night 21:32, November 1, 2013 (UTC) "Hi." Dawn meowed, smiling at Night. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 22:38, November 1, 2013 (UTC) "How are ya?" Night asked.Night 23:00, November 1, 2013 (UTC) That's a nice name, mines Nenota" she said her ears growing hot "I-I should go, it was nice meeting you." She said hastily Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 01:34, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Night waited for an answer.Night 10:41, November 2, 2013 (UTC) "Good, and you?" Dawn replied. ---- Derek walked towards Levi purring. --- Clicker padded around. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 17:36, November 2, 2013 (UTC) "I'm awesome" Night meowed.Night 17:38, November 2, 2013 (UTC) "Thats cool." Dawn replied and sat down. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 17:39, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Silky who Needs to Vist the vet BEcause Shes Kitting came forwards to them.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 17:41, November 2, 2013 (UTC) "Yep" Night meowed.Night 18:35, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Bonnington saw Silky approach the pond. "Hi, how're ya?" He flicked his ear lazily. Last Dragon ChroniclesFire Within Ice Fire Fire Star Fire EternalDark FireFire WorldFire AscendingChris D'Lacey 11:59, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Levi purred back. 16:15, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Night tried to look for some fish in the pond.Night 16:23, November 3, 2013 (UTC) "Don't do that, my owners will get mad at me," said Levi to Night. 16:27, November 3, 2013 (UTC) "Sorry" Night meowed.Night 16:32, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Orca fell asleep in her den. 06:05, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Night looked back at Dawn.Night 14:43, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Bonnington blinked. Last Dragon ChroniclesFire Within Ice Fire Fire Star Fire EternalDark FireFire WorldFire AscendingChris D'Lacey 21:07, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Clans